


Apples

by flirtingwithyourtimelord (reysfalcon)



Series: The Johnlock 221B Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysfalcon/pseuds/flirtingwithyourtimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a strange liking for apples... Newly flourishing Johnlock. Enjoy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples

The Johnlock 221B Drabbles

_**Apples** _

Text: 15:03, from Sherlock Holmes  
John, I need a favour. SH

Text: 15:04, from John Watson  
Don't make me go and buy a litre of pigs blood again... JW

Text: 15:05, from Sherlock Holmes  
Don't be silly. I need some apples. SH

Text: 15:09, from John Watson  
I am at work you know. Why do you need apples? JW

Text: 15:10, from Sherlock Holmes  
Experiment. SH

Text: 15:12, from Sherlock Holmes  
John. SH

Text: 15:13, from Sherlock Holmes  
John! SH

Text: 15:14, from Sherlock Holmes  
JOHN! SH

Text: 15:15, from John Watson  
What? I'm busy. JW

Text: 15:16, from Sherlock Holmes  
 _Purchase apples if convenient.._. SH

Text: 15:17, from John Watson  
Why do you bloody need apples?! JW

Text: 15:18, from Sherlock Holmes  
I need to check if they are an aphrodisiac. SH

Text: 15:19, from John Watson  
Why..? JW

Text: 15:20, from Sherlock Holmes  
I have... feelings for you... SH

Text: 15:21, from John Watson  
I'm calling a break. I'll be home in 20 minutes. JW

Text: 15:22, from Sherlock Holmes  
With apples? SH

Text: 15:23, from John Watson  
Yes, with apples. Although you won't need them... JW

Text: 15:24, from Sherlock Holmes  
I do not understand. SH

Text: 15:25, from John Watson  
You will... I have purchased apples. JW

Text: 15:26, from Sherlock Holmes  
I love you. SH

John felt a heat rise to his cheeks. He should definitely not feel this way for his flatmate...

Bugger...


End file.
